Defense of Nice
The 'Defense of Nice ' is one of many battles of the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Tigre lead the now reformed Moonlight Knights and later Brune Army under Regin's decree to defend Nice from the invading Muozinel Army after their successful subjugation in Southern Brune. Background Pre Brune Civil War Two years ago during Brune's Civil War, Roland's death on Nice has triggered an invasion attempt by 50,000 strong Muozinel Army in order to capture Nemetacum, starting by subjugating Agnes. To combat the invaders, Thenardier attempt to defeat 20,000 with 7,000 soldiers and forsaking Agnes in order to lure them into Brune territory but later he was diverted to South Brune Port which he will fight the Navy due to Tigre and his first Coalition Army, Silver Meteor Army consisting only less than 2,000 soldiers are marching to Agnes to intercept Muozinel Army. Kureys later receive news about Advance Party's defeat and intelligence about Silver Meteor Army methods to defeat them but later he offer an alliance to a Vanadis that come to aid Tigre, Ludmila Lourie in order to crush Silver Meteor Army but Ludmila replies by joining Silver Meteor Army to repel Muozinel Army at Ormea where Ludmila will stage an all-out defensive siege warfare.. With heroic deeds, Tigre's charisma and leadership he was able to gain reinforcements in the nick of time as Silver Meteor Army main force is on the verge of defeat causing Kureys to withdraw his army momentarily and later permanently after he receive news that his army was defeated by Thenardier on Brune South Port. As a parting gift before he leaves Ormea back to Muozinel, Kureys bestow Tigre with Silvrash title, which Muozinel belief in legend of Shooting Star itself and he claim Tigre as a worthy rival which he want a rematch or another duel against him and bringing more soldiers to make another showdown against his rival in upcoming days. Fall of Nemetacum After managed to slip through Agnes and Olmutz Army, Muozinel Army arrived and subjugated Nemetacum and other Brune's southern provinces while enslaving . Despite this victory however, Kureys find the battle boring since nobody in Brune willing to withstand his army's invasion, much to his own generals' shock and awe. The three mayors of the subjugated Brune's provinces-who were also the later Melisande's supporters-went to Muozinel Army's camp to seek Muozinel Army's Camp for an alliance to topple Regin again, only to be enslaved with other fellow Brune citizen under Kureys's orders regardless their intentions. Those who resisted are killed and their properties are pillaged however those who are agreed to surrender and enslaved are spared in exchange of protection for their properties. Chronology Rally on Nice Special Operations Mission During the war council, Tigre used Mila's tactics to make Kureys think that they are after Muozinel's supply lines. The number of the Special Operations will be at least 20,000 and Mashas questioned on how Tigre can transport them unnoticedly by Muozinel. Tigre propose that he will dispatch them Battalion by Battalion (500 by 500) to the designated area in order to launch surprise attack from the rear. The operation will commencer within twenty days as Kureys in on the move from Nemetacum to Nice. Aftermath After long day of siege with failed attempts to break into the city and with Tigre leading the Special Operations causing Kureys concerned over supply lines, he withdrew Muozinel Army to Severack. Tigre rendezvous with Mashas and Mila in order to pursuit them to Severack to finish the fight between him and Kureys that was postponed after Battle of Ormea. Trivia *This is Elen's first battle against Muozinel Army. *This is the only battle where the siege lasts more than a day. Navigation Category:Event Category:Battle